Jasper's Second life
by ICan IWill
Summary: What would happen when the night Alice and jasper meet never happened? what stopped it? first story, don't judge on my summary :P rating may change in further chapters r&r plz JasperxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is what I felt should have happen when jasper went to find Alice for the first time. I made up my own character.

JPOV

_Finally! Away from Maria at last! Where should I go? What should I do? I have no flippin' clue but I am out of here! _I thought. I was running full speed through a forest. Something was pulling the way I was going. I don't know what all I know was I wanted to be there.

Suddenly I heard a crack. I pushed it to the side of my head. It was probably was nothing just a rabbit or something. Then I rammed full on it what seemed like a boulder. I saw stars and the breath was knocked out of me.

_What in the world was that? _I thought, hitting the ground with something below me. What ever it was it was tangled into me. I looked to see what it was. I saw long black hair and heard no heart beat and the strong smell of blood. I killed a human! Then her eyes flickered open and she moaned and rubbed her head. She had red eyes! I gasped.

'Who are you and what are you?' I asked shocked.

Then she realized I was looking at her eyes. She shoved me off her and said 'I-i am sorry. M-my name is M-Morgan' she stammered like she was afraid. She looked around swiftly.

'What's wrong, sugar? Do you have someone after you?' I asked slowly.

She nodded fast, curling into herself.

'my m-mom killed, & d-dad too. Some vampire killed my human mom; my vampire dad could only sit, watch and d-die. He is after me too! His name I think was Justin or j-jake. It started with a j is all I know. Help me p-please!' she begged grabbing my shirt, sobbing with no tears.

I hushed hear and cradled her. 'Listen I will help you with your killer. Come on.' I picked her up as she sobbed into my chest and ran of to find a hotel.

_this is going to completely change my life_ i thought.

'Yes it is.' she murmured. i looked at her but she already fell asleep. i sighed. half humans...


	2. The story and the girl

A/n first story please r&r love y'all! Just so yall don't forget Morgan is half vamp.

MorganPOV

I groaned, rubbing my head, trying to remember what happened then I realized. _Who is that guy anyway?_ I thought sighing. _Whoever he is I am happy that he is helping me._ I got up and looked around in the room.

_Where am I? Is this a hotel? I guess I should not be surprised I did fall asleep._ My stomach started growling. I stood up and stretched. Then I realized someone was watching me.

I turned around crouched and hissing. The person I was looking at had golden curls and red eyes. He was medium height and was pale. I sucked my teeth in disgust. Ew full vampire.

He looked at me confused. 'What?' he said. I searched his mind. Ahhh empath, I smiled 'I am not fond of full vampires, it makes it worse you're an empath, I am sorry about running into you but I had a lot on my mind. I need to get um hmmm ah James taken care of for what he did…. He is probably after my sister. If only she hadn't been stupid and took her vampire boyfriend to that lodge.' I said sighing then realized I slowly started talking to myself. 'I'm sorry again I tend to talk to myself to much.'

I listened into to his though because he was confused. _What in the world? What is she talking about? This would be a whole lot easier if I had just left her alone._ He thought.

'I am sorry I am confusing you and leaving me alone might not have been the best idea. Alright let me explain this in an easier way. Come on sit down.' I patted the bed. He slowly made his way over, curiously.

'The way I will show is with this power I have. See I get a lot of power from my dad and mom joined. Just let me touch you.' I lifted my hand in permission. He thought about it for awhile then touched my hand.

_Flash back_

_I was sitting at home fiddling with the remote. Then I saw it my sister short and pixie-like, with her vampire boyfriend. My sister is full human, not like me. She and her boyfriend come a cross a vampire coven. James the leader, loved how my sister smelled, he lunged at her but her boyfriend got in the way he told her to run. When the vision end I called her it was too late her boyfriend answered saying she was already turning because it was all he could do to save her but when I was going to answer him in rage. I heard a scream. He was killed. James got on the found and said he was going to find us. Two days later my parents were taken out, with me watching in pain. I was next but then in rage I broke free from them and ran threatening revenge so I took out one of the four vampires. There half daughter of the red head and James. Now they were after me I ran, being half vampire didn't help, but I managed to beat him. I ran and wasn't looking when I ran into you. Then blank, after murmuring sorry like an idiot a million times._

_Flashback end_

He looked at me shocked.

JPOV

The girl. The pixie. She looked like the girl that kept calling him 'was the girl's name by any chance Alice?'


	3. The Baby

A/n: Third Chapter! I am probably not going to be able to put chapters up as fast anymore because school is about to start but there is a library with computers and I have a USB! So someone is going to be studying writing! *wink wink* Don't hate just R and R!

Jpov

She looked at me shocked. 'How do you know my sister's name?' She questioned. I looked at her mysteriously. 'She has been sending me visions of her and places. She pulls me to her I guess. It is stranger actually. I was heading to her when you ran into me. I never thought of anything. It was like she was controlling. I didn't know your stepsister was well your stepsister.'

She looked at me disgusted. 'It is ok. Let's just say we never really liked each other. Let's just say she is not fond of me and my dad. Vampires disgust her. So I guess she doesn't like her life now. I don't know why she liked her boyfriend any way. When she found her boyfriend….' She stopped, breathing in slowly. 'I just knew t-that something bad was going to happen. I have the feeling that her boyfriend did this to her on purpose. But he is gone know. I couldn't pick up his scent or anything. I just wish I could get to him and rip his heart out.' I looked at her. Her eyes were watering. No she was crying! I shook my head and hugged her.

She cringed then slowly relaxed, wrapping her arms around me. She started crying. I cooed to her. Then it struck me, a vision. My eyes glazed over. I started losing thought. I don't know if she meant to send me this or not. Maybe she is remembering it.

_~Flashback~_

_There was a pair of white stairs, leading down to a rug. To the side was a living room with couch and coffee table. That leaded into the doorway of the kitchen. In the middle of both rooms was a guy. I recognized it as Alice's boyfriend. He was standing in front of Morgan. She was crying. 'Don't cry you bitch! It is only a matter of time before it happened you little whore.' He yelled at her. I think Morgan wasn't telling me the entire story. He growled and slapped her. She flew back and hit the couch flipping over and landing on the coffee table. Her being a half vampire was good because that wouldn't have hurt as bad but still. She sobbed in pain. He went over to her and kneeled. 'Suck it up and if you say anything to Alice, she will die.' He roughly and forcefully kissed her. 'Oh and take care of my baby.' He snarled._

~Flashback~

I pulled away gasping. 'That son of a bitch raped you?' I asked her sadly. She nodded sobbing. She hugged her stomach.

'It is ok darling. I will help you remember. Not only will we get James, hon we will find that son of a bitch rapist. Those vampires will pay.' I hugged her. 'You know this might be the biggest thing in my life that I will never regret.' I pulled away looking at her. 'Now I am guessing you and that baby are hungry come on there is a kitchen in here. I hope you like Chinese food. I didn't know if you liked blood or human food. So I um brought animal blood and made Chinese.'

We walked into the kitchen with granite island and granite counters. The cabinets were white along with the fridge and microwave. I walked in and pulled back one of the chairs by the island. 'Thanks for all the work. I'll take the Chinese food; I think you should have the blood. I don't want to take any of your food.' She said sitting in the chair. I pulled out the food and popped it in the microwave. I turned around and looked at her. She was tracing her finger around on the counter; her face in deep concretion with her tongue sticking out and her face screw up tight.

I laughed and passed her the plate. She looked up blushing and grabbed the fork and dug in. she groaned, horror started at me, I gasped and said. 'What did I make that bad? I haven't cooked in a while I didn't think it wou-' She cut me off.

'I love it! It is the most amazing food I have hade in my vampire life. I would offer you some but I don't think you would like it.'

I looked at the food. I laughed and said in relief 'well I have never tried human food so I don't know how it would taste. You wouldn't mind me grabbing a bite?' I asked. She shook her heading smiling, handing over the fork. 'Wait hold on let me grab my phone.' She said leaving the room. I didn't know she had a phone but I guess I never searched her. She was back in a split second already having her phone out and ready. I sighed, bending over, scooping up the food and sticking it in my mouth. Once it hit my tongue and wanted to gag. My face probably looked funny because she laughed and took a picture. I swiftly ran to the sink and spit it out, turning on the faucet. I rinsed out my mouth and came back to the island. 'That was terrible! Blech! Why did you let me try that? Ew!' I said in disgust. She laughed so hard that she almost fell out her chair. 'I-laughter 'didn't-' laughter again. 'Because of THAT face' more insane laughter, I sighed then thought of revenge. 'Oh really is it that funny?' slowly moving towards her.

She caught my eye and nodded looking at me, immediately stopped laughing. 'What is something wrong I thought it was supposed to be…' she turned to run then I grabbed her and tickled her. 'Funny!' I laughed tickling into the bedroom onto the floor. I tickled her till she was crying in laughter.

'So was it funny? I asked while tickling her. She shook her head rapidly trying to shove my hands off. I let go of her and she stared gasping breathing for air. When she got control of her breath she sat up against the end of the bed. I crawled over to her and sat next to her. We sat there for awhile, just sitting there and looking at each other and everywhere else. At the TV, the sofa, the bed, the dress, or the lamp was where we looked. I was in deep thought when she put her head on my shoulder.

I was shocked by this action but I quickly relaxed. I sat there thinking some more but then I heard a sigh. 'What?' I murmured. 'What if we don't stop him? What if we die? What if we survive? What will happen to my baby? What will happen to you? You are my only friend right now.' She murmured sadly. 'It is going to be ok. We will stop both of them. We won't die. If the small chance we do at least we die together and with love from friendship. WHEN we survive we will do what ever we feel like doing then. Your baby will be born, healthy and beautiful. I will stay with you till you hate me and want me out of your life. I appreciate you calling me a friend.' I murmured back.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. 'Thank you for staying with me' she said and hugged me with her head in the crook of my neck. I inhaled smelling her scent. It was a mixture of forest, pine, and coconut. My favorite one is coconut. I sighed. She looked up at me questioning. 'Nothing, it is nothing.' I whispered, gulping because her face was not far from mine. She looked into my eyes, expressionless. Then I realized I couldn't feel what she was feeling. I would have asked her but when I opened my mouth she captured it.

Her kiss was soft, hard, gentle, fierce, emotionless, and full of life. It is something that you could never explain. I wasn't returning the kiss till I found out what was happening. How could she be kissing me? We have known each other for 2 days. Unfortunately if I asked that question I would be a hypocrite because I liked her too. She pulled away first breathing heavily. I mentally cursed her being 'half' vampire, and breathing. I looked at her admiring. She exchanged the look. I wonder what she is thinking.

Mpov

Wow, I don't know what I just did but I liked it. Fortunately so did him, wow his kiss was soft, hard, gentle, fierce, emotionless, and full of life. It is something that you could never explain. I smiled and looked at him admiring. I wonder what he is thinking. My thoughts were interrupted by a feeling in my stomach. It felt funny. What? There it was again. Oh my gosh! 'Jasper! The baby!' I screamed in excitement. He let go off me in surprise looking at my stomach. I jumped up and got on the bed. 'What you're not that pregnant. Are you?' he said looking at my stomach while standing up. I rolled my eyes and lifted my shirt up to the bottom of my bra. Wow I have gotten fatter. 'I am not in labor dork. Look, come here and feel.' I squealed in excitement.

He walked slowly over and sat next to me pulling me close. I grabbed his hand and put on my stomach. Then wham, he felt it. His eyes widen and he smiled. 'Your baby is kicking! How about we go get your baby ultra sound today when the sun rises? So we can see if your baby is a boy or girl and if it is healthy.' He said smiling even bigger when he felt the kick again. I nodded swiftly, smiling. I looked at him. I wouldn't mind if this was his father not _him_. He turned to look at me, smiling. I leaned in slowly, and then stopped looking at his face. He was looking in my eyes breathing rapidly. Why was he breathing rapidly? He is a vampire he doesn't even have to breathe.

Then I realized he must wish that the baby was his too. He likes me too. He leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and put my fingers in his curly hair. He pulled me onto his lap and put my legs around his waist. I licked and sucked his bottom lip. He moaned and set me down back first on the bed hovering over. He started licking my lip for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him in. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and explored. I giggled and fought with my tongue. Sooner or later I won, of course.

I broke away and smiled at him. He grinned and moved my hair behind my ear. Then I caught a scent that was moving behind the front door in the hotel hall. It was heading towards this door. The smell was familiar. I gasped and hissed getting up. 'Jasper quick it is _him. _It is the baby's father. Help.' I whispered. He looked at the door and said 'Quick hide in the kitchen. Go make some food and put on some of my clothes. Put on my cologne. It will hide your scent.' I ran vampire speed and quickly pulled of my clothes and put his on. I found his cologne and put that on too. I turned the burner on when I heard a knock on the door. Jasper said 'coming! Hold on!' he said from far away in the room. He took awhile like he was busy with something. Then he answered the door, and said 'Yes? Are you the bellhop with my bags?' I muffled a giggle. Then he finally answered. That dreaded man. Edward.

HE answered upset 'No actually I am looking for a girl.'

Jasper answered 'Aren't we all?' This time I was at the refrigerator grabbing eggs, cheese, and a couple of vegetables. I grabbed the cheese and stuck it in my mouth to keep from laughing. Edward was furious now. 'No I mean I am looking for a missing woman. Here is a recent photo. Her name is Morgan Brandon. I can see you are a vampire too. I tracked her scent to here. And it is fresh.' Jasper was speechless for a moment. 'Well a maid that looked like that just came by. She was pregnant too. Is she your wife? Or friend or something?' he asked. I was listening so intently that almost burnt my eggs and chopped my finger. I hissed at the cut. I washed it quickly and bandaged it. I tried to hide the scent but it was too late. 'Do you have a human in here?' he asked dazed. 'Um yes I have my girlfriend. You know how it is humans. Love them for a few days. Then leave them. She must have cut here self. Please excuse me let me go check on her.' Then Jasper was her in a second. 'What did you do? Are you ok?' he asked concerned. I kept quiet so Edward wouldn't hear my voice and pointed to the knife. Jasper nodded and left.

'Ok I am back. She just cut herself with a knife while cooking. Anyway I am so sorry that I can't help any further. Goodbye.' He started closing the door. I sighed with relief and finished my omelet. Then when I set it on the table I heard and thud. I looked at the door secretly. Edward put his foot against the door. 'That smell is familiar don't mind me asking but can I see your human?' he asked. Jasper hesitated and nodded. I mentally gasped. I went back into the kitchen and started eating waiting for jasper.

I inhaled my food by the time jasper said 'hold on' and came to me. 'Wow you were hungry' he said smiling observing my plate. 'Alright' he whispered. There is make up in the bathroom and contacts that are brown. Pull your hair up or cut it pick one. There are hats in my closet and rub more cologne on you. Okay?' I nodded and hugged him. I ran off and looked around. First I put on a lot of eyeliner and put base on to make me look tanner. I pulled on gloves and long sleeve shirt and jeans that were jasper's. I put lipstick on and looked into the mirror. I grabbed the scissors and pulled it up to my head. After the first snip it went swiftly. Next I pulled on the contacts. I looked completely different. I estimated I was in there for 5 minutes.

I ran into the hallway confident and stood before the monster of a father that my baby had. 'Hello' I said in a different voice that had a thick southern accent that was close to jasper's. Jasper smiled and said 'this is my human. Her name is Willow Whitlock' I didn't look confused at the words. They were probably jasper's past names of memory. I held out my cologne and lotion hand which _he _took. I mentally cringed. I tucked into jasper. 'Hello Willow Whitlock' then his eyes narrowed. Then I realized I still had the scar he gave me a month ago. 'Where did you get that scar on your neck?' he whispered. 'Oh that was from an abusive ex boyfriend.' I whispered shamefully like that was a rude thing to ask, putting my hand on the scar.' He smiled. 'I think not Morgan' he growled and lunged at me. I pulled back and let him crash into the closet I ran and closed it.

'Jasper take the door! I'll pack really quickly! If he gets out knock him out by hitting done on his shoulder.' I screamed. He nodded and held the door to the closet. I ran and packed clothes, contacts, make, and toiletries. I grabbed the keys and two Ziplocs one full of animal blood and food snacks in the other. I handed then to jasper. 'Here open the door when I say go. One! Two! Three! And...' I pulled my stance. 'Go!' he opened the door Edward jumped out; I kicked him in the lower place and punched him in the stomach then quickly hitting his shoulder. After knocking him out, I grabbed Edward and got a lighter. 'We'll take care of him later' I said. Jasper nodded and grabbed me running to the parking lot, getting in the black convertible and hit the gas leaving the lovely hotel far behind.

A/n Thank you thank you hold the applause! I will post more ASAP! Love yall! Go southern accents! : Plz R&R


End file.
